In some countries of the world, floor-drains are provided in the floor of residences, hotels, and the like, by which the floor may be washed clean using water, and pushing the water along the floor surface while directing it to a generally centrally-located drain-hole by which the dirty water may be drained away. Typically, one pours the water, either with or without a cleaning agent, onto the floor, and then pushes the poured water along the floor toward the drain-hole using a conventional floor squeegee, sponge mop, or cotton-strand mop, and the like. However, since the drain-hole provided in the floor is usually provided at the bottom of a generally diminutively-sized depression, pushing the dirty water toward and into the drain-hole is a relatively tedious and time-consuming task, since as one pushes the dirty water thereat, the water will overshoot or miss the generally diminutively-sized depression containing the drain-hole. Thus, multiple attempts at pushing the water into the drain-hole is necessary.